Illusory Eyes
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: A Totally Spies with Martin Mystery work in the making! The second sequence is up! A first date! Assaults on the city! A victim to boot! Pairing: Alex X OC Reviews are always welcome!
1. intro trailer

A TRUE Unknown Work 

Characters are copyright of the Marathon animation studio, with the exception of some OCs. The plot is my own, however, so don't take it.

Picture this as something like a movie trailer, if you wanna think of it that way.

--

When does the point of crossing exist?

_"This demon has been discovered in our realm, agents."_

How can our feelings for someone also be our downfall?

_"How does he know? Wait... Why did you tell him about our secret!"_

How do you know when supernatural forces are afoot?

_"We're dealing with forces we cannot explain or even fight against, agents!"_

When enemies are made...

_"Nothing personal, but we must take him into our custody."_

_"Do it, and you will have all of us to deal with..."_

...Friendships are broken...

_"... How could you do this to us?"_

...And a vile force threatens the lives of six agents...

"_Dance, pitiful humans... you will fight, and fight, until you **die**...!"_

Will an outsider... save them all?

_"It is time..."_

--

_"You're not going to get away with this!"_

_"Don't think you'll get away so easily!"_

_"Me show you true strength!"_

_"I will not allow you to take away my memories of her!"_

_"I will be there to save you..."_

_"WAKE UP!"_

_"You always have been my saving grace..."_

_"Dance to the beat of your lives..."_

_"Best friends will always stick together!"_

_"I can't believe you'd do such a thing to save me..."_

_"This will be your biggest fight ever, girls!"_

_"Apprehend and detain that demon by any means necessary, agents!"_

_"Without you, I would wonder what's the point of even being alive?"_

_"This is our fight... let's end this together!"_

--

**Illusory Eyes: A Totally Spies/Martin Mystery crossover**

--

(What think?)


	2. A Mission is set! The new guy!

"Alex..." 

Hmm...

"Alex..."

What...?

"Alex... do you hear me?"

Wait... who are you?

"Who am I? Let me just say, you won't be able to know me from just this dream alone..."

Dream...? I'm dreaming? Hey wait!

"What?"

You interrupted MY dream! Now you HAVE to tell me who you are!

"No need to worry, Alex... When we meet, everything will be explained... So, have a good day..."

Wait!

"Bye...!"

WAIT!

--

**Spies Villa -- 8:25 AM**

"ALEX! WAKE UP!"

The darker-skinned girl woke up in her bed, the deeply plastered image of her blond friend Clover shook her out of her vivid sleep.

"Alex! We're SO going to be late for school! Get up! Get up!"

As the blond tried to drag her friend out of bed, the orange-haired (or is it more a redhead?) Sam followed after the two, rushing the both of them off towards the breakfast table, the two girls now in an unusual state of mess.

"Thanks to you two, we're going to be... let's see, maybe twenty minutes late, at best." Sam scolded the both of them. "Where have the both of you been?"

"I was going to get ready," Clover retorted, staring at her friend. "But Miss Lazy Queen here was just, like, impossible to wake up today!"

"It's not my fault..." She sleepily rubbed her eyes. "I had the strangest dream..."

"Really?"

"It was like I was talking with this voice who interrupted my dream, and it told me to have a nice day..."

"Alex," Sam sighed. "That's probably just your body telling you to stop staying up late, and to stop over-exerting yourself in your sports."

"No, I'm very sure that dream voice would've told me that if it was the case, Sam."

"Like, we're already going to be late, you guys!" The blond reacted. "We may as well just skip school today, and go to the mall!"

"As if!" Sam got up, and started to put some books into her bag.

"Oh c'mon!" Clover pleaded, as visions of lavish dresses and clothes danced around her. "Can't we just take a peek at the new summer fashions? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No way in hell, girls!" Sam got up from the table, and headed to her room, with her voice still booming throughout the house. "Now get ready and let's get to school!"

"... Yes, Mom..." Clover muttered under her breath, as she got up and went to ready herself in her room.

--

**Beverly Hills -- 11:40 AM**

"I can't believe the teachers didn't show up today!" Alex moaned as the three of them were heading away from their school, and heading to their favorite spot, the mall. "I could've been sleeping in! And Clover wouldn't have to have woken me up!"

"Okay, over-reacting much?" Clover said.

"C'mon girls, at least we can enjoy the rest of the day WITHOUT underlying pressures." Sam smiled, as she walked a little faster ahead of the girls. "NOW we can check the stores for the new fashions."

"Alright!" Clover jumped into the air, the visions of designer fashions wrapped around her frame once more. "And if we're lucky, we might land us some hunky guys, hehe!"

They approached a crossroads, with their streetlights currently on red. Beside them, was a girl who was a few inches shorter than them. She was wearing a white wool long-sleeved shirt, despite the warm-hot weather, alongside a jean skirt that stopped above her knees, with black tights adorning her legs, and black shoes. Her shoulder-length blond hair rested on her shoulders, as her tanned skin and blue eyes looked at the watch on her wrist.

The girl's eyes almost widened in fear, as she jumped onto the road. Alex's eyes widened, as she, with amazing speed and reflexes, grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her out of the way before a car could dash past the intersection. The three of them were ignoring the drive-by rant of the driver, as their attention was now on this kid the tanned spy saved.

"Hey! Watch it kid! You could've gotten yourself hurt, you know." Alex scolded, but then took another look at the kid, and immediately blushed.

The girl took the same look, blushing out of embarrassment. "Th-thank you for saving my life like that, miss!" She bowed out of appreciation. "That was SO cool how you did it though! It was like I was on air for that split second, but, I digress... thanks for saving me."

"Little girl, you speak so properly." Sam was impressed by the way Alex's rescuee spoke.

"Well," the kid laughed nervously. "I'll take the compliment from you, miss, but I should say you're mistaken about something." She looked up and smiled wide. "I'm a boy."

"WHAT?" This reaction knocked the blond away, before she was swarming around the now revealed boy. "Like, NO... WAY! You look so good! Everything about your clothes just say that you're a fashion girl extraordinare! How can you BE a boy anyway?"

He only looked at her with his blue eyes, a sweat drop coming down the back of his head. "Uh, well... aside from the fact that I don't have a chest..." He looked down, draping his fingers across his flat body. "But I do get that reaction a lot otherwise."

"Well, you're unique, I'll give you that much, kid!" Clover nodded, and looked at him. "I bet you dress like that to get the attention of some--"

"NO NO NO NO NO! If you're wondering, I don't swing that way! I like girls!" He blushed even brighter. He snapped out of his embarrassment. "Anyway, there must be something I can do to repay you for saving me, miss." He looked at Alex.

"Nah, you don't have to do anything, little guy." Alex smiled, as she felt a slight pink on her cheeks. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Well--"

He was interrupted when his ears caught Clover seeing new banners and boards advertising massive amounts of sales on her varied shopping grounds. "Oh my God! 50 off! 60! One-day sale only!" She became determined, in an almost fiery rage. "C'mon girls! Let's hit those stores now!"

"Clover..." the red-head was at a loss of words, when her voice was being swamped by pleadings of the blonde. Ignoring 'we have to get shopping before Mandy gets all the good clothes, and starts gloating, that no good b--', her attention turned to the boy pulling something out of his jean skirt pocket. He was flipping through some pages, as he murmured to himself and nodding. "Is that a bank book?"

"Okay, that'll do." He put it back into his pocket, and looked at the three girls. "How about this: since your friend saved my life, how about I pay you girls back with a shopping spree on me?"

"Really? Oh my God that's so cool!" Clover was all giddy, squealing to herself.

"Hold on kid," Sam looked down at him. "Why would you want to take time out of your life JUST to go shopping with some random girls?"

Alex took her turn. "Yeah, and besides, you don't KNOW Clover: she'll make you broke in an instant."

He giggled childishly. "Believe me, I'll have MORE than enough to cover your friend's shopping habits." And he then turned to Sam. "And miss, I'm doing this, because I like helping people. Despite my looks, I'm actually a very sociable person. I like getting to know people too."

"Wait..." The blonde jumped towards the kid. "You're not just some creepy punk, planning to mug us when we, like, least expect it, would you?"

"No! If I was, would I have been so upfront about this offer of mine? And besides, you three are taller than me, presumably stronger and faster than me, and you outnumber me, so I would have no chance against you if I had that thought in mind."

The redhead and blonde looked at each other with suspicious eyes, but their dark-haired companion boomed out "I believe him! He doesn't seem like he's a bad person."

"Alright. We'll take you up on your offer, young man." Sam nodded. She extended her hand out. "I'm Samantha Simpson, but everyone calls me Sam."

"I'm Clover."

"And I'm Alex."

The boy took a particular looking to the darker-skinned spy. "Alex..." He smiled. "That name easily suits you, Miss Alex." His smile grew wider when he caught her blushing. He then bowed to the three of them. "My name is Laxus. It is very nice to meet the three of you."

The three girls started heading off inside the mallgrounds, seeing as the young male chased after them as fast as he could.

--

**_Torrington Academy -- Quebec -- 2:30 PM_**

A gruff but clear whistle overtook an empty hallway as the big-hearted brute Java the Caveman was acting as the custodian, mopping up the floor in the empty hallway while he continued whistling.

"MARTIN!" The burly Java cringed from the sound of his lady friend possibly breaking her lungs apart. "I can't believe you actually did something like that!"

"Hey, do you think I WANTED to be pushed by some tough guy into the girls' changing room?" Came the other voice of his Java's other friend, who thought himself to be quite the ladies' man. The brute's eyes soon caught his companions from the corner. "And besides, if I wanted to see some hot bods in the ladies' locker room, I would've at least TRIED to disguise myself to do it!"

"AUGH! Martin, you're impossible! I can't even believe you would contemplate the very thought of trying that again!" The brunette girl seethed, almost threatening to even sock it to her stepbrother. "Remember that last you tried that, and--"

Sensing some impending distress from the quarreling siblings, the caveman stood inbetween them. "So, how everyone's day?"

"Well," the blond-headed smiled, trying to retake some calm. "I actually had a good day. I was this close to getting that new girl's phone number, until I bumped into that jock, and he pushed me into the girls' changing room!"

"I'm so sure, Martin." Diana soured, still glaring. "Just like that other time you--"

Another brief argument was cut short by a cavalcade of beeps and sounds from the blond's watch. He smiled with glee. "Alright! It's the Center! Di! Jav! It's time for a good ol' fashioned case!"

She eyed her stepbrother with a angry smirk. "Gee, anxious to get away from here, are we?"

"You bet, sis!" He was looking around, using his watch to decipher where the entrance to the Center was. As it is a secret organization, it must open portals at random, so not to drag outsiders in. "Ah there it is! It's coming from the janitorial closet!"

The big lug of the trio opened the door with his janitor's key, and a mysterious blue portal appeared in front of them. Granted, it's actually not that mysterious for the three of them, because they've been through it so many times, it's like a comfortable form of routine for them. In the portal the three of them went, as it vanished behind them.

Inside the vastness of the portal were a lot of desks and monitors, with keyboards being punched into by many countless denizens, from humans, to multi-armed aliens, to scaly demons. All of them seemed to be punching countless banks of informations into their monitors. But ignoring them as always, Martin, Diana, and Java felt the platform shift underneath them, as they watched a scanner appear beside them.

"Martin Mystery, clear. Diana Lombard, clear. Java the Caveman, clear."

The machine giving them their clearance, they relaxed a little, as they eyed their familiar companion hover towards them in his UFO chair.

"Hey guys!" The little alien, Billy, squeaked as he high-fived Martin. "What's shakin'?"

"Not much, man." The blong shrugged. "Let's just say I ALMOST had a good peek into the ladies' locker room."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. Firstly, it wasn't planned. And secondly, I got swarmed by the entire female population of Torrington!"

"I wish that did happen, Martin." Diana glared at her stepbrother, then turned to their green companion. "What does M.O.M. want with us today?"

"I dunno, Diana. But after seeing M.O.M. in a strange mood, I wouldn't really want to get on her bad side." The green alien said. "Okay, she'll see you now, guys."

--

**The Mall -- Beverly Hills -- 1:40 PM**

"Well, I'm just loving this!" Clover giddily squeaked, heaving three to four shopping bags in both her hands. "I can't believe that I just completed almost 7 ensembles!" She looked back to her girls. "This little boy is, like, every shopper's miracle!"

"I just turned 15..." He thought to himself.

"Yeah, well don't splurge too much!" Sam pointed out. "This kid may have been kind enough to give up whatever amounts of money on us, but don't break him with your shopaholic attitude!"

"Jeez, you always try to ruin my fun, don'tcha Sam?" The blond pouted. "Okay, fine. I guess what I have should be good enough." Her eyes started to become fiery once more. "Maybe enough to shut that lousy, knowitall Mandy up!"

Ignoring her friend's moment of revenge fantasies, Sam turned to the other two. "How about we get a drink at the coffee shop? I'll treat."

Laxus nodded. "Alright. I think my wallet deserves this little break here!" He laughed as he followed them into the cafe, and immediately spotted a place with 4 chairs to sit down. "There's a good spot. I'll just head over there and hold it for us."

As he was heading there, while leaving the girls to get the drinks, he was about to sit on a chair, until someone pushed him away and took his spot. To be precise, a long black-haired woman oozing with a superiority complex. "Sorry, dweeb, but this spot is now mine."

"You knew I was heading to this spot." He said. "So really, it should be YOU who shall be leaving."

"Oh really? Should I be threatened by the likes of an uncool girl like yourself?"

"If I WAS a girl, I would be insulted."

She took a double take. "You're a boy?" She took to laughing at an unfazed Laxus. "No wonder you dress so lame; at the way you're going, the only ones who would be interested in you would be lamewads and nerds!"

"Better than you, you hag."

"What?" The irritating Mandy looked at him. "What did you just call me?"

"A hag. You're nothing but a vile, heartless hag." He looked up at her, with only a smirk. "You're not even that pretty to boot. So move."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you little runt!" She barked at him threateningly, but she surely did not anticipate him kicking the chair down to knock her off.

Picking up the chair, he set it properly and sat on it. "You lost your spot, now get lost, you fake."

"Fake?" She was now in an uncontrollable rage. "My looks are genuine! No one can even dream about copying ME!"

"Who would want to be you?" Laxus remarked. "Really, who would want to be a pathetic, super-ficial valley girl who thinks she's all that, but can't even get the attention of those who truly want to be your friends?" He turned to her. "Just... leave... **now**."

She was in shock. The world around those two didn't even seem to notice the conversation. She huffed in a final bout of anger. "Take your loser spot! Like anyone would want to even be in a stupid place like this!" She stormed out of the place, her footsteps leaving loud echoes.

He sighed a little, reassigning himself to watching the seats. "Hey Laxus!" His head turned to Clover and the others, who had brought four medium coffees in a tray. "Way to burn Mandy!"

His features took on a wave of embarrassment. "Y-you heard all that?" He lowered his head. "Sorry. I'm not usually proud of myself whenever I do something like that. It's just that I can't stand girls like her."

"Whadaya mean you're not proud of yourself?" Clover went off on a tangent. "I'M, like, proud that someone finally gave that no good Mandy her comeuppance. Really, she thinks she's SO big, so I'm both proud AND jealous at the fact that it wasn't ME who knocked her down a peg." She patted his back hard. "Good for you, guy!"

He only smiled a little, still seething from the hard slap to the back. "Thanks anyway for your nice words, Ms. Clover." He took his coffee and started drinking it. His brow perked up a little during his sip, and put it down.

"What's wrong Laxus?" Alex asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Miss Alex." He smiled. "I'm just not exactly used to the taste myself. Don't mind me if I end up nursing it the whole day."

"No problems with us, man, so just relax--" The blond turned around suddenly, and saw a trendy aquamarine dress on display in a store across from where they were. "OH MY GOD! That's something I, like, SOOOO want!" She grabbed the redhead's hand, and with a "C'mon Sam, let's check it out!" she dragged her there, simply in awe.

Alex giggled at the sight. "Well, Clover will always be Clover, I guess." She turned her head back a slight, and saw the younger male looking down at his drink. "Something on your mind, Laxus?"

"Actually, yes, there is." He shifted his body on his seat to look at her. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh, sure." Not sure of what was going on, she just looked earnestly at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Firstly, would it be wrong if I got to know a little bit about you and your friends?" Her eyebrow perked in confusion. "Even though I offered this spree as a token of gratitude for saving me, I want to know more about you three, since I consider you my friends in my opinion."

"Your friends?" After seeing him nod, she noticed that there was something about him that just couldn't make her say no to his request. "Well, Sam, she's the smart one out of the three of us. And I don't know why people say it, but she's also the tomboy of us supposedly. And then there's Clover, who feeds off looking good and feeling good. Basically your typical valley girl, if I say so myself, as well as a non-evil Mandy."

"And what of you, Miss Alex?" Laxus inquired.

"Oh. Me, well, I'm the sporty girl of the three, if you wanna say that. I'm into lots of sports and physical workouts, especially soccer, which is my absolute fave! I'm currently on the soccer team, and I also help with the volleyball and baseball teams if they need me." She noted his nods of listening as she talked to him, and she curled her lips as she asked, "Do you play sports, Laxus?"

Caught off guard, he stammered a little. "Well, I can play the strenuous games, like soccer and football, but I myself prefer lighter sports, like badminton and tennis. I hope you don't find it unmanly of me to say that I don't enjoy sweating to the more intense sports, heh." He looked at her with a serious face. "What do you believe is your ideal man, if you mind my asking?"

"Well, I like my ideal guy to be cute, charming, able to enjoy exercise and sports as well, not to mention that having a stable flow of money would be a plus. Really, my dream guy would have to be the one who can sweep me off my feet." She giggled, sounding a little giddy. "Why, getting jealous of my dream guy, young man, hehe?"

"No, I'm not jealous or envious. I know I'm all those."

Alex's eyes locked immediately onto Laxus. She didn't understand what he meant by the fact that he was all of those. Her eyes were starting to look over him unintentionally. His blond hair looked so smooth, and his face was pretty and handsome, she thought. She noticed his flat but not built body, and knew his validity to playing sports as well was true. He had a lot of cash as well; he had to have, in order to accomodate Clover's shopping binge. She even looked at his legs, which her thoughts commented that his legs were really accentuated so wonderfully with his tights; and adding to the fact he was shy, helpful, and a confident guy all rolled into one--

"Wandering eyes, Miss Alex?" He coyly said, knocking Alex out of her distraction.

"Well, you do look good in those clothes."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thanks. Personally, I find it flattering if I get complimented when I wear these clothes. I don't wear them often, but more of a change of pace." He noticed an 'Oh, I see' expression on her face, as he cleared his throat. "May I ask one more question, Miss Alex?"

"Of course, Laxus." She felt a blush overcome her cheeks, when he cautiously planted his hand over one of her own.

"Do you believe in love _despite_ age?" He asked innocently.

As her mind was processing the realization that he was younger than her, she felt drawn to him. To Alex, there was something about him that made him appealing to her senses; she was becoming enveloped in the charm and strength this boy had.

"To say the least, ever since you saved me, I've fallen for you." Laxus gripped her hand a little tighter. "And, I really want to get to know you more."

"Yeah..." She airily said, enthralled by him. She shook herself out of the stupor. "You're a pretty cool guy too, Laxus. I would like to get to know you more too."

"So..." Sam and Clover said in freaky unison, making him jump about a foot off his seat. "Asking our friend out behind our backs?"

"Hey guys, knock it off!" Alex stood up. "You're intimidating him!"

"Really now?" The blond raised her brow, but noticed and took pity on the fact that Laxus's face was becoming crimson from embarrassment. "Look, we don't mean any harm, but, asking our friend out while we were gone is SO not a good impression to leave on her friends."

"Sorry... I just get all flustered with groups."

"So Laxus," The tanned girl pulled out a pen and wrote some data down on a nearby napkin. "Since the three of us all share a place, we all reside at this address and have this home number." She gave him the napkin. "And now for your number." He nodded, as he took the pen, wrote down his number, and gave it to her. "Alright, looking good."

He looked at his watch, and stuffed his hand back into his pockets. "It's already half past two. I'm very sorry girls, but I have to get home. I still have to clean my place and get to work on my homework."

"Yeah, we should get going too." Sam nodded in agreement. "Well, it was nice meeting with you, Laxus."

"It certainly was, Ms. Simpson, and Ms. Clover." He turned his gaze to Alex. "And I'll call you later tonight, okay Miss Alex?"

"I'll be waiting." Alex giggled, as they saw the boy leave the cafe and out the mall doors. "Wow... he's so intriguing."

"What made you want to go out with him?" The green secret spy asked.

"There's something about him that's irresistable." Alex mused.

Before she could proceed with her thoughts, three trap doors appeared underneath their feet, and they fell through them.

"NOOOOO!" Alex screamed. "Why are we being WOOHPed _now_?"

--

"Ah, there you are, agents."

"What's up, M.O.M?" Diana asked the head of the Center. "What's the situation?"

"Yeah, do we get to tangle with some ectoplasmic entities?" Martin cheerfully droned on. "Or deal with killer sandworms who hunger for human flesh? Or could it possibly be four-armed Hell sentries coming to exact vengeance on this world?"

"Wow, that new from Martin." The caveman pointed out.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Martin." The woman draped in white said. "We just confirmed that there is some paranormal activity discovered in Beverly Hills."

"Beverly Hills?" The three of them repeated in unison.

"Wow!" The stepsister said. "The latest fashions and health trends!"

The stepbrother thought of thoughts more to his tastes. "Women in bikinis and short skirts!"

"Seafood! Lobster! Steak!" Java blurted.

"There's more to it than that, agents." M.O.M. opened a file. "Our sources have indicated that a _Seduc_ demon has been detected in the city, living under the guise of a human."

"M.O.M, what's a Seduc demon?" Diana asked.

"_Seduc_ demons are what we at the Center call the succubus and the incubus." She got up from her desk. "Billy will open a portal to Beverly Hills, and the Legendex should have all the details and facts about these demons. Your mission is to track it down, and ensure that it does not attack the populace."

"Hey, where are you going, M.O.M?" Martin accused.

"I would add further details to your mission myself, but I have personal matters to attend to." Feeling the piercing gaze of Martin Mystery's eyes on her back forced her to reveal her plans. "I'm heading back to my hometown. I just got correspondance from my long-lost younger brother that he wants to see me."

"I didn't know you had a long-lost brother." Billy was astonished.

"Neither did I." She calmly retorted. "So, in my absence, Billy, you will be running the Center. Got it?"

"I'll do my best, M.O.M!" He pressed a few buttons on his chair, and a gateway to a sunny beach resort opened up. "Good luck guys, and do your best!"

The blond was practically drooling. "Oh you don't have to worry about us doing our best!" He jumped in, with the other two following after.

"Tell me when you want me to open up a portal for you, M.O.M."

"Alright."

--

**Spies Villa -- Beverly Hills -- 10:00 PM**

"I can't believe Jerry wasted our time with a performance evaluation."

"Better than being sent on a mission."

With Sam reading a magazine at the table, Clover sprawling on the couch, and Alex sitting in her room listening to some tunes, it was going to be a peaceful evening. Until the phone began ringing, as the smart one of the three grabbed the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello Laxus. What? You wanna talk to Alex? I'll see if she's available. It's not a problem, Laxus." She walked up the steps and knocked on Alex's door. "Alex. ALEX!"

"What is it, Sam?" She opened her door.

"Your 'lover boy' wants to talk to you." She cooed jokingly, before handing the cordless phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Alex." Laxus said.

"Laxus! Hi, what's up? How was the rest of your day?"

His voice was semi-drained but still maintained his charming composure. "From cleaning the house, making dinner, and finishing my homework, I feel mighty drained. So, anyways, you said you enjoyed working out, right?"

"Well, yeah, I did."

"I was thinking, since I frequent this quaint gym close to the Groove on the weekends, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. They have small aerobic classes from ten 'till noon, and they also said you can bring a guest for free. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on an 'aerobic date' and then go for a bite to eat?"

"Hmm, now that's an interesting kind of date you have there, Laxus. And hey, how about after that, we catch a movie a little later?"

She heard his little laugh over the receiver. "Anything for you. So, a workout and lunch, and follow up with a movie in the evening? Sounds like a plan, Miss Alex!"

"Hey, you don't have to add the Miss to my name, Laxus."

"Oh, really? I just say it for respect, since you're older than me and all, but sure, I'll mellow out, Alex. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Take care, Laxus." She hang up after saying her ciao, and fell back on her bed. "Oh yes... I think this is for real." She squealed with delight, and revelled in the thought of it all. "This is really for real! My dream guy has come for me!"

--

(To be continued)

Author's Note: Please tell me what you thought about this. Any improvements I can make for future chapters ARE appreciated, since this is the first time I'm trying a crossover fic of sorts. Reviews are also appreciated. And if you're wondering, disclaimers are on the first chapter.


	3. Heart and Body! A Demon Amongst Us!

**_The Groove -- Beverly Hills -- 9:40 AM_**

"Ah, now THIS is the life!" Martin said with a satisfied yawn, as he, Diana, and Java started their investigation in the outdoor mall that was The Groove. As per usual, the blond paranormalist was performing his own investigation towards all the pretty girls around them. "Nothing but women clad in short shorts and bikinis as far as the eye can see!"

His stepsister sighed. "Oh Martin, you're just impossible!"

"Let's eat here!" Java pointed out a solitary four-seated table. "Find more information for mission too."

"Good call, Jav!" He sat himself down. "Let's find out some more about these Seduc demons that M.O.M. rushed to describe. All I gotta do is fire up the Legendex..." He poked his head around.

"Looking for more girls, Martin?" Diana's eyes glared.

"Get real, sis! I'm trying to make sure no one spots the Legendex! Ya know, keeping it under wraps!" He pressed a few buttons on his watch, and waited.

"U-Watch activated. Legendex selected."

Bringing up the holographic-looking database, the three of them huddled a little closer to hide the Legendex from commoner's eyes.

"Let's see here... _(Pg. 1)_ _Succubi and Incubi are demons from an alternate dimension called the Netherworld. They are capable of manipulating human hearts easily using their mastery of charm, seduction, and their ability to bend specific kinds of matter to their will. To be more precise, they can create infinite amounts of detectable but non-counterfeit money to match their current affair. They begin their lives as wisps, until they assimilate their first human form. After that, they keep a humanoid shape, altering their shape every time they go after a new target. Their demonic form keeps the humanoid shape, but also gives them bat wings on their back, a devil's tail, yellow cat eyes, and even bat wings in place of their ears._"

Her eyes narrowed. "Well this is just great... if these demons blend in with people, then how are we going to find our target?"

"No sweat, sis! We'll find this thing before dinner time, I bet!" Martin gloated, but then started to sound nervous as he felt the ground starting to rumble. "You guys feel that?"

"Java SEE that! MARTIN! DIANA!" The caveman pointed in front of him, as in the distance, a herd of red-eyed cattle started heading towards the direction of The Groove. "Stampede!"

"A stampede? In the middle of Beverly Hills?" Diana's thought processors were going AWOL on her as people were starting to flee from the herd of cows and bulls heading their way.

"Demon hunting will have to wait!" The blond grabbed Diana's hand, as the three of them jetted. "We have to get out of here!"

--

**Heart and Soul Aerobics -- Beverly Hills -- 10:00 AM**

"I think this is the place." Alex, dressed in aerobic gear, looked up at the sign, and then took a peak inside, seeing many people, but mostly men and women in their mid-late twenties and thirties, placing their workout bags to the side, and stretching a little bit. She shifted herself to head to the door, but a tanned, blond haired, blue eyed boy in a sweatshirt and shorts blocked her way.

"Alex! Glad you could make it!" The now revealed Laxus was cheery. He headed to the door and held it open for her. "Shall we head inside, milady?"

She giggled. "Oh Laxus, you little gentleman. But hey, you're looking pretty good." She smiled to herself, catching a flash of embarrassment on Laxus's face. "You look hot in boy clothes."

He laughed a little nervously in exchange. "Yeah, that's the _usual_ concensus about me. Anyway, since I'm a regular here, I'll give ya a few heads-up about how things are run." He casually gripped her hand, and led her inside. "I think you'll enjoy this, Alex."

"We'll have to see, hehe!" The tanned girl got all giddy as she walked in.

_(meanwhile, at the stampede-infested Groove)_

"Wow! What a mess here!" Sam said to Clover, seeing the sudden destruction caused by the stampeding herd of cattle and bulls. Thankfully, the girls were on their jetpacks, looking down at the carnage. "I've heard of the Running of the Bulls, but this is just stupid."

"Yeah, like, tell me about it." Clover scoffed, and eyed a flock of bovine huddling into a store. Immediate rage kicked in. "Oh they are so NOT going to wreck one of my fave stores! That's where all the good leather purses are!"

"Then listen well, meddlers!" A dorky yell arose from nowhere, as the two spies looked down, seeing a man in his mid-thirties with meat-shop clothes, apron, and a stupid hat. "Listen well to the rants of Jack Jersey! For years, you people have slain and enslaved the innocent cow! Now I will lead my bovinic breatheren on an assault towards those who refuse to eat our enemies, the chickens!"

The two spies were just in dumbfounded shock. "Wow..." Sam was not impressed. "That's pretty stupid, buddy! And we fought an evil ice cream man once!"

"Yeah, so it's time to shut your pathetic butt down!" Clover threatened, revving her jetpack to turbo, and charging superfast at him.

"Clover, you might want to calm down a minute!" Sam called out futilely.

"Big mistake for undermining my authority!" The man known as Mr. Jersey cleared his throat just as he dodged a charge from the blond spy. He took a whistle out of his pocket, and blew very hard into it, the resulting sound was a low and loud bellow of a moo, causing all the cows in the area to look up at him. "ATTACK!"

"Oh Lord this is going to take us all day..." Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, when she suddenly sees a whole cavalcade of cattle stacking themselves up like stairs, quickly and to the point where one full-on charged her, knocking her back. "Okay, that's just _wrong_!"

"Like, who trains cows to do that?" Clover was all agitated, avoiding the jumping prowess of the super-charged cattle. "I mean, do you even have a life?"

"Silence!" Jack Jersey pulled his whistle out and blew into it again. "Attack that blond! She has insulted us all, my bovinic breathren!" Once more, the cows were starting to stack up, in an attempt to reach Clover.

"Not this time, weirdo!" She pulls out a gadget, which soon after becoming the Wind Tunnel Tornado Hairdryer, she set it on full power. "I'm gonna blow you away!" The force of the mighty windstorm coming out of the small gadget even managed to knock her back a good distance, but performed its job successfully, knocking the stacking steers back down onto each other.

"NO! NOOOOOOO--" was the last noise Jack Jersey uttered before getting flattened by a cow. The whistle coincidentally broke under the weight of the steer as well, knocking the cattle out of their hypnotic state, and leaving them to mindlessly trot around slowly.

"Alright! Mission accomplished!" Clover cheered, lowering herself back to terra firma. "No more cow attacks, and The Groove is safe for another day!" Her expression suddenly got a little sickly. "Though, I hope they do something about the smell. It is SO not a good feeling right now."

"Yeah, Clover... you might want to check if Jersey is still, well, **alive**." Sam pointed out. She was surprised to see the villain pushing the cow off his own corpus by himself. "You know you're going to be put away for this, right?"

"Yeah... I figured..." He started to bawl. "What was I thinking? I can't be a cow master! It's just not possible! I'M RUINED!"

Sam patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. Even though you're going to be put away, things might work out for you." She reached for her compact communicator. "I'll get Jerry and a WOOHP chopper to take you away."

"Man, I wish Alex was here to enjoy this..." Clover sighed, as she was tying the man down. "But she had to be on a date with her new boyfriend. AUGH! I'm so jealous!"

Recognizing this, she turned to Clover. "Don't worry. You'll find a guy who'll never leave you soon enough." As fast as she finished her sentence, a helicopter with the WOOHP insignia boarded down, forcefully moving most of the cattle away.

"And don't you worry ladies." Jerry said, popping out of the helicopter. "Go on and spend the rest of your day while we deal with Mr. Jersey. With these cows, _believe_ me, you've earned it."

"WOW!" The blond spy cheered. "Thanks Jer! You're the best!"

--

On the rooftop of one of the buildings, Martin, Java, and Diana popped out of a door as they saw the helicopter fly away.

"Wow! You guys see that?" Java was excited.

"The Center has helicopters too... but I didn't know there was a secret organization that even WE didn't know of." Diana was in silent amazement. "I mean, those agents looked much better than us, and they had sweet gadgets! I mean, I'm no complainer, but I want a jetpack--"

"Enough with the self-infliction already, sis." Reaching for his watch, Martin continued. "If you wanna complain about our shortcomings like those kids in the Goth dorm do, then you better start looking for some eyeshadow and work on cutting yourself--" She flatlined and uppercutted him up and then down into the floor. "Ow..."

"Shut up, Martin."

Recollecting himself, he pulled up the Legendex again. "Where were we before we were brutally interrupted? Ah, here we go." The information was shown to the three of them. " _(Pg. 2) Seduc demons will first enter the dreams of potential victims, and search through their memory banks until they find out that person's potential dream mate. This is done because Succubi and Incubi are capable of reading minds to an extent. Their bodies become shaped to take on the form, and if needed, the personality of that dream mate. Then they encounter their victim in their new form, and with charm, seduction, and falsetto innocence, they sweep their victim off their feet._"

"Wow, that's basically you in a nutshell, bro." She razzed her stepbrother.

Ignoring her, he continued on. " _(Pg. 3) Seduc demons are also capable of draining energy from people, regardless of whether it is from their victim, or from passersby. They steal energy from their victims to revitalize themselves, and even some have stolen energy from other people just to keep their victims filled with energy of which they can continually feed on. Most Seduc demons will leave their victim after draining them of most, but not all, of their energy, of which they search for a new victim. There have been some rare cases, however, that disproves this theory. Some Seduc demons will drain their victims of all energy, thus killing them flat out. And then there were some who stole the energy of the wicked and gave it to the weak and feeble. Even cases have reported that some succubi and incubi actually fell in love with their victim, and revoked their own immortality to be with them._"

"I guess, that's... romantic... I think." Diana said.

Martin now shut down the Legendex. "If this demon here is an energy feeder, then we're gonna have to be careful and quick about this, guys!"

"You're right, Martin! We're gonna have to keep eyes out on any people who act under these facades."

"And tell Center about woop-place." Java added.

"I'll just get the name written down..." Martin pulled out a small piece of paper from a notepad, and wrote down 'WOOHP' on it. "And then I'll send this over to Billy for analysis."

As if on cue, all three of their stomachs started to rumble. "Java hungry. Me want big steak."

"Well, it's getting close to noon anyway, so let's go have a nice bite to eat. I heard Beverly Hills has a LOT of restaurants!" Martin and Java proceeded to head down to the streets, with Diana right behind them.

--

**Downside Avenue -- Beverly Hills -- 7:30 PM**

"Well, I don't remember seeing this part of Beverly..." Alex mused to herself, as she walked along the sidewalk. Looking around, she saw a massive apartment building, surrounded by large oaks and poplars. Impressed by the near-futuristic design of the complex, she was in total awe. "I can't believe Laxus lives in a place like this! It looks so nice!" In a soft blue dress, white shirt, and black shoes, she was dressed to kill. She was following the path to the building's entrance, under the glow of a streetlight, when she was suddenly pushed by a woman walking past her. "Hey!"

"Sorry about that." Was all the woman said before she walked off, almost seeming to disappear under the midst of another streetlight.

Naturally weirded out by the instance, she muttered, "Weird..." She quickly headed to the doors, looking at the buttons on her right, trying to find the number that belonged to Laxus. "I know this is his place, but he never said which apartment number he was..." She sighed with depression. "I'll never find him at this rate." All of a sudden, something caught her ear's attention. She walked out and looked up at the balconies. She caught a low, harmonious tune as a voice was singing in a low, slow key.

"Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?"

"... Is that Laxus?" She looked up to the third floor, and sure enough saw him playing on a keyboard, singing to himself.

"Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again."

"Laxus!" She called out to him.

True to her assumption that he didn't realize her arrival, she caught him jumping from his seat. He peered over the balcony, blushing out of embarrassment. "Oh... Alex, you startled me. I apologize for making you wait. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait!" The black-haired called out. Her eyes looked up to the starry night. For a reason, she was in immense awe, seeing a whole gathering of stars beaming down on her. "Wow! There's so many stars! Even back at the pad, we barely see stars."

"I'm surprised you're not a star yourself, Alex." He commented, dressed in pants and a navy shirt. "Your stunning self is more radiant than the stars themselves, ya know."

"But why are there so many stars here?" She was again astounded by the amount of stars in the night sky. "This is one of the most populated areas of Beverly Hills... why are there so many here?"

He shrugged cutely and then walked up to her. "Perhaps they only come out in the presence of a stunning beauty."

She almost squealed in her mind when he held her hand. "Oh c'mon Laxus, you're flattering me too much." She looked down at him, leaning his head on her shoulder, blushing a little as this would be what she would do for any other boy she would go out with who was taller than her. So it was natural of her to blush a little.

"So what movie shall we see tonight, Alex?" He inquired, trying to calm her a little.

"Well, I was thinking about checking out that Sci-Fi movie, Galaxius." She squealed a little. "I heard that this is gonna possibly be the greatest video game-to-cinema movie ever!"

"Ah yes, I played a little bit of those Galaxius games myself, but I was never that good at it." He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I didn't know you frequented games, Alex."

"Yeah, I do have a game system in my room. I don't play it because I get way too into it, and Clover calls me a nerd, but really, amidst sports, I have a soft spot for games." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Just stick with me, Laxus, and you'll find out a lot more."

He smiled a little wider, and nuzzled his head closer to her shoulder. "That sounds like a fine plan."

At the cinema, after a non-arduous lineup, Laxus offered to pay for the tickets, and was about to pay for some treats at the concession stand, but Alex insisted that it would be her turn to pay for the treats. Seeing the younger's face in surprise as the tanned girl got a large bag of popcorn for herself was probably worth it for all the movie-goers that night. There were some intense scenes that showed that did make Alex almost scream aloud, but showed by gripping Laxus's hand tightly. Even amidst those scenes, he smiled at the terror-induced affection, when he planted his other hand over her's. After the movie, as they were walking back to Laxus's apartment, the night sky above them seemed to glow.

"Wow! Look at that, Laxus!" She pointed out the stars. She was gonna talk more, but he put his finger to her lips, silencing her. She got the message, and didn't say another word about it. They walked towards his apartment door. "This has been a wonderful night, Laxus."

"It most certainly was, Alex." He looked up to her, unintentionally making the older blush in slight embarrassment. "We must certainly do this again sometime."

"Can I come with you every Saturday for our little exercise routines?" She asked.

"Of course you may, Alex!" He smiled. "Granted, I'd have to get you a membership myself, but I can handle that for you."

"Wow... you seem too perfect to be true." She went on in an almost dreamy trance.

But before she could go on, he went on his tiptoes, and kissed her. He even propped his hands on her shoulders to keep himself balanced enough to hold the kiss. Enjoying this sudden feeling, she wrapped her arms around his upper back, kissing back, both having stray faints of blush glazing their faces.

He broke their lock, as he gazed into her eyes, nervously giggling. "T-that was my first time... but, anyway, I hope to see you again, Alex."

"Sure," she giggled as well. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He saw her turn the corner and down the steps before he walked into his apartment. "And with a kiss, it seals it... Miss Alex, you are _mine_."

--

"Martin, will you ever stop with that?" The brunette exclaimed, as she caught her step-brother catching his eyes on the passing female denizens of the Beverly Hills night. "We do have girls back in Torrington."

"Yeah, but these girls just seem to shine more! I'd bet you'd pull your share of guys if you took a lesson from these girls, sis!" Martin razzed, as they took a scenic look around the nightlife of the city.

"Yeah right! These girls are all superficial!" Diana went on. "Like I'd need to be them in order to get attention from some boys."

A black-haired girl suddenly walked past them. "With ungorgeous looks like that, you'll be lucky if you can even GET a man!" The now-revealed Mandy laughed her annoying laugh.

"WHAT DID SHE CALL ME?" Diana was about to unleash her wrath on this random girl who insulted her, or yet, she would have, if Java wasn't holding her back. "Like you're so high and mighty, bitch!" She seemed to go to full rage, with the caveman seeming to lose his grip.

"Well! Like any guy would want to be with a rude girl such as yourself!" Mandy let off with another annoying cackle as she disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Java! Let me go! That girl needs to be taught some humility! LIKE A CRASH COURSE!" Even Martin was shocked at this sudden change in Diana's attitude. When she heard a distressed scream, however, she snapped out of it. "What was that?"

"That sound like scream." Java simplified.

"Java! Diana! We have to get going!" The blond led as the others charged through. "Let's hope it's not a demon attack! To think I could actually enjoy a vacation while on duty!"

The three agents had to move through a cavalcade of people and passersby, passing by many open stores, bars, and clubs. The slowest of the three kept up his pace as fast as he could, but as soon as something caught his attention, Java stopped in his tracks, and turned into a dark alley.

"What do you want with me, you disgusting twerp?" The panicky voice of Mandy echoed from the darkened alley.

"Your energy. It's wasted on you." A menacing voice echoed as well. "I saw a man in his mid-fourties, who was paralyzed from the waist down, trapped in a wheelchair. The energy that you exude, you worthless valley girl, could be better suited to help that man. At the least, you'll finally serve a purpose, and help someone."

"No... YOU'RE THAT BOY--" A final scream of panic came from the alley which Java was charging through.

"Sleep, forever." With that, a large dome of light surrounded a young-bodied being; dressed in a black shirt, navy shorts, black heeled shoes, and dark blue tights with patterns of bats dotting his legs, he smiled; with bat ears and a devil tail, his smile grew wider as the ball of energy that belonged to the persistently annoying Mandy, shot up fast into the air. "Well, this seems to be a fruitful night indeed--" A sudden tackle charged into the being's back, knocking him into a wall.

"What you do to that girl?" Java accused, catching the assailant in his gruff visage.

"Exchanging one life to give another a better chance at living." The being said, his yellow cat eyes glaring at him. "Please, let me just go home, since it's been a long night." He quickly dodged another punch from the caveman. "Will you please leave me alone?"

"Why do you hurt woman?" He pleaded as he continually unleashed punch after punch in the confined alleyway. "You monster."

"She was a mean girl who had it coming!" Bat wings soon sprouted out from behind his back. "I'd chat with you more, but unfortunately, I am expecting a call tomorrow." Before he could take flight, a quick punch slammed into his cheek, forming a bruise. "You jerk."

"Java!" The siblings' voices caught up from behind him.

"I recommend that you take her to a hospital. It won't do her any good to stay collapsed in an alley." His wings flapped heavily, taking him high into the air. "May we meet again on friendlier terms, mister." He disappeared into the sky, phasing out in the darkness of the night.

"Java! Are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Demon attack woman, and take energy." Java said, picking Mandy up in his arms. "Woman still have pulse, but it very low."

"That means it was an Incubus that attacked then." Activating his U-Watch, Martin sent a message over to the Center. "I just sent all the info to Billy. Until then, we have to make sure we keep a good eye on that Incubus, making sure that no one else will be victimized."

"Or hope that that demon hasn't infatuated a victim yet." Diana soon became worried.

"Okay guys, let's rest up for the night. Because we're going demon-hunting first thing."

--

(To be continued)

Author's Note: I'm always up for anyone telling me what you thought about this fic. Song lyrics are taken from Sonic R's "Can You Feel the Sunshine?" and is copyright Sega. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
